Forbidden
by sakabatou-tetsusaiga
Summary: Miroku Sango pairing- When life is nearly lost, and feeling are confessed, can a misfitten pair be brought closer, or will tragedy ensue?- read and rate
1. Sunrise

Hey there. I don't own them. As obvious as that may be. Even so..  
  
--------------  
  
'Is the pain really worth it?' The monk mused silently, his violet gaze crawling across her sleeping figure. 'Is it really worth the anger she feels when I do what I do? Kami I love her, but after how I treat her, how I disgrace her, there's no way she could feel the same. Why must I be so stupid?'  
  
'Now that I finally see it, I cannot change. I'm trapped. If I stop after so long, what would her reaction be? I doubt it would be favorable. This is a situation. If I want her to care, I must change. But I cannot change, because one cannot change themselves. It is unethical. It simply cannot be done.' With a sigh, the houshi closed his eyes. 'Perhaps I should tell her I love her. Finally tell her the truth. But what would she think? Would she believe it to be some ploy, to gain her trust, and make her bear a son for me? I have sinned far to much. And finally I see how it will haunt me..' Shaking his head, Miroku glanced up, a flicker of surprise alighting upon his features, as the staring taijiya quickly turned her head, a flush traced upon her face.  
  
Blinking, Miroku glanced to the sky, to watch day inch upon them. Pastel pinks and golds painted the clouds, though the sky still resembled charcoal. A smile graced the houshis features. "A new beginning. So easily is the cloak of darkness shed from the world, to be replaced with a bright new start. In so simple natures gesture as the sunrise is all pain erased from the day prior, and with dawn is the dawn of a fresh start." Sango again was watching him, looking delighted with his words. 'It is ironic, really. The break of dawn. How it casts away it's troubles, and begins fresh, as nothing else can..'  
  
Grinning, he turned to meet her gaze, and she watched him a bit longer, before turning back to the sky. "That was lovely.." She murmured, glancing at him from the corner of her lively almond pools, that could so easily melt his heart.  
  
"The sunrise?" Miroku was lost in a world of his own, slowly coming back to reality, when he realized his error, though made no move to correct himself, sure she would for him.  
  
"Baka. I meant what you said. Did you make it up just then?" She rolled her eyes, but the brief agitation was quickly destroyed, as she turned again toward him.  
  
"Oh..Hai, I did. I'm glad you liked it." Silence collapsed upon them, and Sango turned her gaze heaven-ward once more. The sun slowly gained altitude, the earlier navy of the sky washed away, its place stolen by a sluggish stain of baby blue that could rarely be found elsewhere. The silence neither of them felt inclined to break, because neither noticed, or if they did, made no indication of such. The tranquility of the morning had spread across them like a blanket, and they both wanted not to disrupt it much.  
  
"Would you care to join me?" Sango asked, prying her eyes from the banner of color that had been fading far from rapidly. Miroku smiled, and stood slowly, taking a place at her side. Her glance remained briefly upon him, before it trailed once more across the clouds.  
  
'A rare moment is this, when she accepts my company, without acknowledging the possibility of a wandering hand.' Both were consumed by the beauty around them, and their own thoughts, as well as the bliss of the others company. Silence fell again around them, though it wasn't unwelcome. Both were lost in the depths of the sky, as well as the interminable space in their minds, to care to break it.  
  
'Perhaps I should tell her now. It is as good a time as any, better in fact then some. And it is said there is no time like the present. Even so, how will she react? There is the chance she feels differently. Is it worth risking our friendship for? I suppose in a respect it is. I will tell her.'  
  
Sighing softly, Mirokus gaze settled upon Sango. She frowned, having heard the soft sound, and looked at him again, concern plainly laid out upon her face. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"I have to tell you something, Sango. You see I--"  
  
His words were cut short, as a hissing surrounded them. Into the clearing strode a youkai, one transformed to resemble the ningen folk. It bore arrows and bow in its hands. "Give to me any shards of the Shikon no Tama you possess.."  
  
Sango glared, agitated by the appearance, and the interruption. We have no shards, so leave us be, if you value your life." Houshi and Taijiya were both quickly upon their feet, hiraikotsu and shakujou held ready for attack.  
  
A sneer built upon the youkais face, and he knocked the arrow, turning to Sango. "A wench like you should learn to mind manners, given you live." The arrow was drawn back, and promptly fired.  
  
"Sango!" His eyes wide, Miroku pushed Sango out of the line of fire, the arrow plunging into his chest, the head poking from his back, stained from silver to crimson with his blood. Giving a choked cry, he stumbled backward, landing in a kneel, his sides heaving heavily, both hands fixed upon the arrows shaft. His head bowed forward, his hair veiling his face, as he panted for breath, blood spilling already, though the arrow remained.  
  
-------------  
  
It will be a happy fic, I assure you. A complete Mir/San. Please review. 


	2. Revealed

Hey there. I don't own them. As obvious as that may be. Even so..Here's part to for my loyal..Reader... One reveiw on the last is a bit..Disapointing, but even so, I shall continue to write.  
  
-------------  
  
"I smell aproaching death..And human blood. Wait a second..That's Mirokus blood!" Thehanyous amber eyes widened, and he hastily turned t0o Kagome. "Kagome! Climb on my back!" The surprise upon Kagomes face was evident, as she swiftly climbed upon her companions back. Growling softly, Inuyasha lept, fleeing quickly from the well, a crimson bklur as he hurled through the forest.  
  
****  
  
"You bastard!" The taijiya yelled at the sneering youkai, her eyes balzing with fear and anger. Without a moments hesitation, she was at the houshis side. "Hold on, Miroku." The respectful title forgotten in her panic, she clasped his shoulders to hold him upright.  
  
"Serves the buzo right for interfering." The youkai hissed, the sound evolving into a brutal chuckle at Mirokus haggard state. "He is close to death, as surely you know by now. As comes his death will come yours."  
  
Sangos jaws clenched, and she glanced at Miroku. "You can hold on..You have to!"  
  
Biting her lip, she proceded to break the arrow, wincing as did he, as the arrow was pulled from him, it's once oak shaft painted scarlet with his blood.  
  
"Sango...I am prepared to..Accept my fate, if it is so..That I will die here. I just wanted to say..I...I...I...Oh.."  
  
"Miroku!" Her eyes wide, one of her hands snaked from his shoulder, brushing gentally upon his neck, to find his pulse. When one was reconised, she laid him upon the ground. "Don't die.." She murmured, noting the erraticness of it. Her gaze flicked away from him, to the cold hearted, chocolate locked youkai before her. "You bastard. Look at him. Look at what you've done! If he dies.."  
  
She broke off, drawing a shaky breath. Her head bowed, she began to sob softly, gathering the houshis head into her lap, cradeling it softly. A soft moan poured from him, and she looked up, frowning at the dark stain spreading upon his robes at the chest. Ignoring then the youkais presence, she carefully pulled him into a sit. Her sleeve became prey to her furrious grasp, and quickly was pulled into a make-shift bandage. "Onagi..Live.."  
  
Hesitantly, she pushed down his robes, exposing his chest. A look of horror settled upon her face, and she whimpered softly, gazing at the crimson blood smeared by his robes. Free of the cloth, new blood quickly moved to join the rest, flowing freely down his stomach, gleaming cruely in the fresh sun. Frowning, she raveged her sleeves once more, wiping away the best she could the blood, hastily using the makeshift bandage upon the wound both front and back.  
  
Once done, she layed him in her lap again, wiping away her tears, with hands smeared scarlet. Once again the youkais laughter taunted her, his icen orbs shimmering with glee. "He cannot be saved."  
  
"And neither can you!" Gazes were turned toward the seething hanyou, as Kagome was deposited beside Sango. A look of fury upon his face, Inuyasha snarled at the youkai, the wind scar working its magic almost immeadiatly. Tetsusaiga returned to its scabbard, he made his way to join his friends. "You have real bandages, don't you, Kagome?" Concern touched his voice, and the miko nodded. The corn rivaling bag was pulled from her shoulders, and she rummaged through it, the seemingly interminable space inside it felt through at an ungodly speed, and thus returned her hand, cluthing a roll of gauze.  
  
To the obviously greatful taijiya it was handed, and soon the wound was re- wrapped. In a short span of time, the houshis eyelids fluttered and blinked open. Wearily he set his gaze upon his friends in turn, oblivious to the fact Sango cradeled him in her lap. "Sango?" He whispered softly, and the taijiya was hastey to respond.  
  
"I'm right here..I'm not leaving, I promise.." Hanyou and miko exchanged glances, taking their leave from the clearing, pausing once out of sight, to listen.  
  
Miroku glanced up, a smile perched upon his unnaturally pale face. The weak expression was very faint, but there even so, and authentic. "If...If I die.. I want you to know..That I'm sorry. I'm sorry for.. Degrading you. For making you angery. I may never be able.. To say so again... I wanted you to know that. As well as that..I want you to be happy. Always...Because.. I love you.."  
  
The houshi coughed softly, blood pooling and spilling over his lower lip, trailing to his chin. Sango wiped it away, listening to his retched pants for breath, as again his eyes fell closed. She watched in fear his chest heave shallowly, though it took so much effort she could see for the drawing of each breath. She couldn't say she loved him. She couldn't tell him, just to loose him. "Don't die.. Gomen..Demo..Ongai, live!"  
  
****  
  
"Shit. I should have noticed it before." The hanyou snarled, hitting his forehead roughly with his palm.  
  
"What? What is it?" Kagome frowned slightly, watching him.  
  
"Poison...It smel of poison..I think the arrow was poisoned..."  
  
-------------  
  
Heh.. I am sooo cruel.... 


	3. Well

I don't own... I just borrow them.  
  
-------------  
  
A dim flicker of light rippled through the near palable darkness. Soft whisperes echoed within the void. To the houshi, all seemed so dull. What once was vivid, had become naught but a faded memory. Thoughts skidded along his mind, ignored as he struggled to keep himself alive.  
  
A dull throb of pain raked through the darkness, as well as streak of light, as it washed through the distorted empty space the houshi inhabited. It was time to leave the dark, to come back to reality. His eyelids flutters, and his consciousness was regained. As woke he woke pain, and it dug its talons through his wound. With a grimace, Mirokus eyes clenched closed, and he wished he could again be consumed by the lulling darkness. Though the wish remained ungranted, as a sob tickled his ears. Hastily Miroku opened his eyes, and glanced around, his glance coming to rest upon the huddled figure beside him, that was oblivious to his awakening.  
  
"Sango?" He noted dully they were alone, but the though was banished, before it had the opportunity to become soiled, because at his voice the taijiya looked up, wiping away the gleaming silver streaks from her cheeks, as he struggled to sit.  
  
"You're alive..Kami-sama you're alive.. I thought... You haven't moved in a week...." Her face broke into a worried grin, and she found herself unable to protest, as the weary houshi wrapped his arms about her in a loose, and evidently weak embrace, muttering everything would be alright. His hands brushed soft patterns upon her back, and she burried her head into his chest, soft tears streaming again, and he fought to console her, his heart ripping as easily as paper at the sounds of her gental sobs.  
  
Time passed rather quickly, as though wishing to leave them behind. When Sango pulled away, her face was free of the prior damp banner it worn. She offered a small smile to Miroku, who smiled in return. "Gomen..I ment never to worry you.."  
  
"Did you mean what you said, Miroku?" Again the title had been forgotten, leaving the houshi to wonder when it would be returned. Sitting was beggining to become difficult, but he ignored the increasing viscous stabs of agony ripping throughout his chest.  
  
"That I loved you? I did.. And do mean it." His gaze had fallen to the floor, and Sango frowned lightly. "If it was something you'd rather not have heard, then I appologise.." His words had lowered in volume, she noted, probably due to the exertion of speaking.  
  
With a gental hand, she cupped his chin, lifting his head, so his gaze moved to her. "It would have better to have heard had I not been so close to loosing you... Miroku... You almost died... I couldn't tell you then, just to loose you.."  
  
"Tell me what?" His thoughts were becoming hazy, and soon he would need rest again.  
  
She hesitated, obviously contemplating the best way to tell him. "This." Her hand still upon her chin, she moved a bit closer, her lips brushing softly against his for a moment, leaving Miroku stunned. When she pulled away, she blinked her eyes open, to regard him. "You need to rest.."  
  
The houshi nodded slightly, shocked even so. He leaned back, a smile beggining to grace his features.  
  
------------  
  
(I was going to end here, but since I didn't get a chance to update yesterday, I will continue..And if I did update yesterday, bonus for you!)  
  
------------  
  
Miroku was restless. He had been copped in Kaedes hut for two weeks since finally he had regained consciousness. A soft sigh escaped, as his gaze traveled back outside, to linger upon his friends enjoying their. "Oswari!"  
  
Well almost a good time. Footsteps echoing behind him, he turned, to find Sango. A small smile alighted upon his face, as she seated herself at his side. "Cheer up. Kaede said you could return to the outdoors in two days. But you look like you'll never be allowed out again.."  
  
The kiss had been their first, and was beggining to seem it would be their last. Something had to be done. Wincing, he laid down upon the pallet he had inhabbited since a week before awakening. The taijiyas features twisted into one of horror, and she turned to him, her hand finding his forehead quickly. "What happened?! Are you alright?" To her immense surprise, he grinned, taking her wrist, and wrenching softly, sending her sprawling on top of him. She blinked, finding her hand in his.  
  
"I'm fine.." Rolling her eyes, she attempted to sit up, frowning when she found she couldn't.  
  
"Would you mind letting me go?" She glanced at him, in time to see him nod.  
  
"I would mind. Letting go has to be the hardest thing one can do..." 'So he's twisting my words.. Baka. But...Didn't it hurt when I fell on him? The wound is still pretty raw, because of the poison..'  
  
"Miroku please.." The houshi sighed softly, releasing her from the mild embrace, as well as her wrist from his grasp. But before she could sit up, he planted a small kiss upon her cheek. She looked stunned when she sat up, her cheeks rivaling ripe strawberries everywhere. She didn't realise her hand still remained in his clutches, however, until she tried to use it. Blinking, she glanced at their entwined fingers, before looking back at him. He smiled innocently, as if had been she who taken his hand in hold, ratjher than the other way around.  
  
The sheepish grin she couldn't ignore. A slow smile spread upon upon her face, and she chuckled softly, lighting his eyes. "It's wonderful to hear you laugh.."  
  
Pulling him up, she allowed her hand to remain in his. Together they watched the others outside. Drawing him slightly closer, Sango rested her head softly upon Mirokus shoulder. "Miroku... I think I forgot to tell you...I... I love you, too..."  
  
Smiling, the houshi gave her hand a soft squeeze, watching her more readily than the others.  
  
-------------  
  
Well.. What do you think? In the next chapter, I will either detuor into a bit of fluff, or procede to more anst. Tell me what you think... Reveiw. 


	4. Awaken

I like writing this fic.. But I dun own the chars..  
  
---------------  
  
Miroku winced, a hand shooting to cling to his robes where there was obvious discomfort in the wounds ripped by the arrows impact. Frowning, Sango reached forth, taking his hand, where it clenched furriously, as though trying to squeeze the pain from his chest, oblivious to the fact he gripped instad at her palm. His breathing had gone ragged, but as receded his grip receded his gasps for breath. His face was flushed, lines of angush carved into it, though the lines were fading as well, when he calmed again. Perspiration dotted his brow. For the first time Sango could recall, Miroku seemed vulnerable.  
  
For a while he had been murmuring incoherently, but soon the houshis words began to take shape. Sango frowned, listening to his weak whispers. "Alone..." He murmured, stirring slightly, as though to wake, before settling again. "They died...And I'm alone. Okaasan as I was born. Otousan when I was five. And now.." He paused, sighing in the restless slumber of memories, from which he coulde not be pried. "There is Sango.." Sango blinked at the mention of her name, wondering just what Miroku ment.  
  
"I can't allow her to love me...It wouldn't be fair if she was hurt again. She's lost everything. Loving me would be pointless.. I'm already lost.. Like otousan... Only I still must wait for it to consume me.. So... I have to prevent it.. Kami-sama knows I don't like to make her angery.. But making her sad is far worse. I have to keep her away... It is her happiness that matters. Not mine."  
  
The taijiya frowned, digesting what she had heard. He had virtually lost his life at five years old. Since he had seen his father die, she was sure he felt it would happen to him. So rather than risk being happy himself and upseting her in the end, he'd rather her be happy. It scared her. How could one person care so much? It didn't seem possible. Yet it was. And he was proof of it.  
  
"Atleast.. She can find another. She is beautiful. It should be easy. Who could care for a letcher? It's who I am... It may be a bit exagerated, to be sure she doesn't manage to fall for me, and risk her chances at having a good life.. But it is still me. Even so. It does not matter. She will be happy. That really is all that does..."  
  
Sango frowned. He was confusing her. Did she care for the monk? Did she love him? She wasn't sure. She thought she did, however. Would he be angery if he knew?  
  
"Though..If it weren't for Naraku...We'd never have met. I suppose I owe the demon for that. Yet even that does not make up for what he did. If I could, I would go back in time, and stop Naraku from doing as he did to her." The houshi whinced again slightly, and she looked at his hand, realising how tightly she had been holding it. Placing it getnally over his chest, she brushed ebony strands of hair from his face, watching him sleep worriedly. Whimpering, she thought about what he had said, gazing at his frail form, that seemed finally to have relaxed. What if he died? Tears welled in the taijiyas eyes.  
  
"Miroku...You must wake up!" As the words flickered and danced throuygh the houshis mind, he realised his earlier awakenening had been a dream. All of it. The delicate kiss, her wonderful words..All a dream. The only reality had been the darkness purging between each dream...As well as his memories. Memories... He had been think aloud. He could tell. His throat hurt.. His eyes clenching, he attempted to rememeber what had been said, frowning as the words finally were clear to him. Sango would not be happy.  
  
Sango....She was the one who wanted him to wake.  
  
Dimly once more, words echoed through Mirokus mind, rippling and making little sence, as if he were underwater. He wished he could dream again; he had enjoyed the dream. Though too quickly was he being pulled as if against his will to consciousness. Back from the dream, to the eveloping dark road. Back further, groaning softly as awearness became his.  
  
"Miroku..Onagai..Wake up..." She wimpered, drawing close to him. Everything was backwards. Everything was wrong. If he died.. She would only have the weak hope of finding and rescuing Kohaku. Sangos eyes clenched closed, as slow streams of tears streaked down her cheeks. Frowning, she began to rock back and forth.  
  
His eyelids fluttered. His blurry gaze landed upon the weeping taijiya. Was she crying..Over him? Had he caused her such pain?  
  
He could think of two things he could do to try and make her stop crying. Grope her, or not grope her. One seemed inappropriate. So with a timid hand, he reached foreward. Slowely he brought it to his objective. A finger brushed softly against it. She flinched, but didn't look up.  
  
Ignoring her responce, the houshi traced on hand gentally across her tear stricken cheek, and then the other, brushing away what of the tears he could. Her eyes flicked open, and she regarded him in shocked silence. A few moments later, she seemed to sence he was alive. "M-Miroku?" She bit her lip softly, watching his hand drop limply at his side.  
  
With little hessitation, the houshi took her into a weak embrace, one from which she made no attempt to break from. "I'm so sorry, Sango..So, so sorry.." He murmured, tracing soft patterns upon her back, as she buried her head in his chest, weeping softly. He was the cause of her pain. It hurt so baddly to see her cry, with nothing he could do to make it stop, without hurting her further, one way or another. "I really am."  
  
She merely sniffed, and he senced her tears had stopped. Yet, remarkably, she made no attempt to pull away. "You slipped up...No matter how carefully you tried to hide from me, I could still see the real you..Enough of it. Did you really think trickery would keep me from caring about you? From loving you in return?" Her words were slightly muffled, given her face remained burried in his chest, but they were there. And he gaped.  
  
------------------  
  
Yay! Drama! And a tiny bit of fluff...:) More to come 


	5. Ask

Huzzah... New instalment.. You must all be so happy..I am. :)  
  
I still don't own them, so feh.  
  
-----------------  
  
Deja vu. His mind screamed it. There was too mush happening in reality as had happened in his dream. So Miroku merely continued to gape at the Taijiya, who was obviously getting angery. 'She -cannot- love me! It wasn't fair to her. But... What if she wants to? What if she doesn't care if loving me could end in dispair, provided Naraku wasn't slain?'  
  
His thought began to drift into a darkner tone, as he tightened his hold about her slightly. 'What if the curse was misinterpreted. What if killing Naraku will not remove the kazaana? What if it merely causes and child I have from inheriting it upon my death? What if they have to see what I did, because if it?' He frowned. With sickness came sorrow, so it seemed.  
  
Sango seemed alert to his distress. Pulling back slightly, she noted the place of his gaze. It lingered upon his hand. His -right- hand. "Miroku...Everything will be alright. Life has a way of working things out."  
  
It seemed odd, listening to consolations, rather than giving them. Even so, he lifted his gaze. "But what if we are an exception?"  
  
She sighed heavily. "Then we have to live as well as we could.."  
  
Suddenly he smiled. "You realise you missed something.. I never said I would change. Certainly my..Admiration of the female body..Will be less frequent, since there is no longer something to prevent, given it has happened...But..."  
  
Sangos lips pursed. He didn't dare...A familiar touch upon her backside made her blood boil. Her face darkened. "You are ill. Therefor if you vaule your hand, you will remove it.." Her eye brow had bergun to twitch. A snarl erupted from her, when she glanced at the houshi. He was pretending to sleep. Her hand curled into a fist...  
  
****  
  
At the well, birds suddenly erupted from their perches upon the trees, as a loud wail rang around them. The sound was eery, but highly familiar.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Mirokus awake."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sounds like it."  
  
Shaking their heads, they continued whatever it was they had been doing, the midday sun beating upon them.  
  
****  
  
Well atleast Miroku looked awake then. The baka. He was testing her, and she knew it. He was rubbing his sore carnation tinted cheek, tracing the painful handprint upon it. Sighing, he dropped his hand, glancing at Sango. "Gomen...."  
  
Why was the houshi appologising? Raising a brow, she watched him. "For?"  
  
"Doing as I never wanted. I made you sad, earlier." Her face fell. She hade hoped it was for doing that so soon. "Are you alright?" He was acting as if he had never groped her. Ooh... He would pay... All she needed was a scheme. Oh well.  
  
"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes, looking away. A smirk settled upon her features. "Miroku.... You didn't know me in the least when you first groped me...Why did you do it?"  
  
------------  
  
Merf... Uh.. Reveiw.. Sorry this one's so short. I'm trying to fit my horde of mini plots into it.. But I'm not sure how yet.. So... Yeah.. If you have suggestions, feel free to submit them. 


End file.
